


Roommates with Jessika

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friday night party, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mister tall and handsome, Neck Kissing, Rey has to study, Sex with Clothes On, neck massage, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey needs to study while Jessika have invited the entire campus into their apartment. Shy as can be, Rey only makes a short trip outside her room, where she meets a mysterious stranger.





	Roommates with Jessika

**Author's Note:**

> this summary sucks :P

 

Her roommate Jessika liked to throw a party every now and then… if ‘every now and then’ meant every single weekend, while Rey would study.

As for her roommate, Rey had dubbed her ‘Power-brain-Pava’ because Jessika only had to read a thing _once_ and she could remember it.

It was uncanny really. But as it were, that cut Jessika’s time to study down to a minimum and the amount of parties further up.

It didn’t really matter if her roommate partied so much, if meant that Rey could stay with her childhood friend during university.

Rey had been thrilled when Jess told her, that the apartment for two was available.

Someone’s neighbour’s-friend’s-aunt’s owned it, so Jessika could have it for almost nothing. Something Rey very much appreciated, living off scraps to afford books and the bare necessities to survive.

As for the loud noise, Rey had her headphones on with soothing sounds of waves, so when she studied through the partying, it was more of a meditation of sorts.

Rey imagined being on a green isle, with beautiful nature, birds soaring high above and the soft sound of waves splashing against the cliff side.

So really, Rey didn’t mind.

 

It was not like she was troubled by the mess the day after either.

It was only adding to Rey’s glee to tease her hangover roommate, trying not trying to make too much noise cleaning up after her guests from the night before.

Jessika whined when she placed a plastic cup on the table too loud.

“You sure you should be drinking so much Jess” Rey inquired.

“Oi, shhh” was the painful answer as Jessika held her throbbing head.

Rey smiled down in her books to study, but as always, she knew she would eventually cave and help her.

 

\---

 

It was a few months into their first semester and just like all other weekends, Jessika held yet another party.

This time it was different though.

The music had been vaguely higher than normal and Rey’s soothing waves (however loud she turned up her headphones) was not cutting it.

She stepped out from her room, passed the small kitchen in the tiny hallway and opened the door into in the living room.

There where at least twenty people dancing, a few trying to talk over the music on the couch and the standard drunk couple that was sucking each other’s faces off at the four-man dining table.

Rey shook her head, having no time for neither talking, drinking, parting or sucking someone’s face off.

Quickly Rey found her roommate, standing on their small coffee table at the couch, dancing with her hands up in the air, dressed in a dress that made her look like a disco ball.

Rey couldn’t help a soft smile at her friend; where Jessika was the wild child, Rey was the calm one, two opposites but best friends.

“JESS” Rey tried to shout over the music.

No reaction, so Rey had to venture further away from the safety of her doorframe, only in her pj-pants and a Tee.

Shifting through the dancing and _whoo_ ’ing crowd, Rey felt a little out of place and seriously underdressed.

Tugging on Jessika’s dress, Rey tried again “JESS”.

When the girl finally noticed her friend in the drunken haze, she slurred “REEEEYY” and jumped down off the coffee table and gave Rey a big hug.

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND” Jess giggled while trying to kiss Rey on the cheek.

Rey smiled, nodding at the drunk girl and tried to complete her mission of lowering the music before again retreating to the soothing hums of waves.

“COULD YOU TURN DOWN, JUST A LITTLE” Rey inched with her index finger and thumb so Jessika might know what it was all about.

The drunk roommate looked so sad “OOOOH, I AM SOOO SORRY REY… YOU... YOU ARE TRYING TO STUDY”.

Rey could swear her friend was starting to make hic-up sounds like a drunken cartoon character.

“AND… AND IM JUST THE _WORST_ FRIEND ON THE PLANET” Jessika fell around her neck, hugging and clamming to her.

“JESS… JESS IT ALLIGHT, JUST TURN DOWN A BIT” Rey tried to balance Jessika on her feet and ensure her they were still best buddies.

Rey would prefer not to have an ‘incident’ like last, where Rey had to hug Jess in the tiny hallway for hours, as she cried to Rey how bad a friend she thought herself to be.

That had been a counterproductive evening for them both; one that only one out of two remembered.

When the music was turned down just a smidge, Rey gave two thumbs up and a big smile to Jess, letting the girl party on.

Closing the door behind the party, Rey stood in the tiny hallway and breathed in the calmness.

She was thankful that Jessika’s room and the bathroom was in the other end of the apartment, leaving Rey with a sanctuary of peace away from loud partying guests.

That was always something that Jessika respected; making sure her guests left that part of the apartment alone, leaving Rey to study in some-what peace two doors in.

Looking at the dark hallway, her own room in the end and the kitchen halfway, she felt a thirst arise. 

 _Might as well get a glass of water while I’m here_ and started walking down the hall.

Turning out into the small kitchen, a tall, dark haired man stared at her.

Rey blinked a few times, mesmerized by his gorgeous black hair, penetrating eyes and kissable lips, before realizing no one should be in here.

She tried to tell him to sod off but her body wouldn’t let her, as he held her gaze with an intense stare.

It wasn’t that he looked angry, perhaps just … serious or closed off?

Rey couldn’t tell, but there was something about his eyes…

“I’m sorry for intruding” the man spoke, de-spelling Rey’s silence.

“Oh, it’s.. it’s fine” she told him and walked over to take a glass out from the cupboard.

She turned on the water and tried to catch a glint of the tall man as he moved next to her.

Rey could feel her heart race and tried not to lick her lips every time she stole a look from the corner of her eye.

 _Damn this small kitchen and damn her sex life that had been nowhere to be found since she started university_.

The way he stared at her made her insides throb and her heart constrict. 

She turned around with her glass of water and leaned on the counter, quickly deciding that studying could wait a little while.

“So, why are you here and not out there” pointing at the wall into the living area. Mister tall-and-sexy took his time to speak, looking at her, like he was trying to figure her out.

“I… was invited here. Mutual friends, but this is really not me” he said quietly.

Rey looked at him, tilting her head with a slight smile “they why come?”.

The shy and sweet smile he gave made Rey’s legs into jelly.

“Well, my friend thought it was time to get out there on the market again” he looked at the noisy wall.

“Personally I don’t think I find that someone special in a drunken crowd of people…” he turned slowly to look into her eyes “but perhaps close enough”.

Rey laughed nervously. _Was he coming on to her or just teasing her?_

She opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

Tall-and-sexy straightened up, the intense glare turned into a more gentle, friendlier glow.

“Do you mind terrible if I hand out here for a while? My friend had quite a lot to drink and I have to drive him home, so…”

Rey held up her hand, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it” she tried with a smile.

 _Dammit_ , she _did_ misunderstand him… but that didn’t lessen the throbbing between her legs one bit.

Rey turned to go back to her room, before she made a complete fool out of herself.

“Do you perhaps have a chair I can borrow” he asked, just as she entered the hallway.

Rey turned, thankful that he stopped her and looked into the kitchen.

He was a giant compared to their small kitchen and sure he could borrow a chair from her room to sit on… or…

“you can just sit in my room, it’s no big deal” she tried to say with as much confidence and indifferent, trying her hardest to keep herself from shaking with excitement.

 _Please please please say yes_. Just to have him sitting in her room, to look at him; Sure she wouldn’t get any studying done, but dammit if mister tall-and-sexy wasn’t worth it.

“Sure, thanks… if you don’t mind” holding out a hand to make sure.

 _Oh she wouldn’t mind at all_ , “No, no, its fine, come” she made a come-here movment with her finger and Sexy-pants followed her obedient into her room.

They entered and Rey closed the door, locking it out of reflex and his eyes instantly widened.

Rey blushed as he of cause would read something into it, _oh she could just sink into a hole right about now._

 “NO, no its not…” grimacing and holding up her hand.

“I always lock the door, when Jess is having a party” Try tried to explain.

Rey swallowed thickly “it’s so drunk guest don’t barge in here… They have done it before, hence the locking” she pointed at her door.

The man relaxed and looked… disappointed? Rey couldn’t tell.

All Rey had in her room was her desk with an office chair, her small beanbag that couldn’t possible fit a man that size and then… her bed.

Her queen sized bed, a we-just-cleaned-out-the-guest-rooms-gift from her old neighbour, that adored her.

Half of her furniture and knickknacks had been from that particular clean-up.

Something Rey was immensely grateful for, especially now having a bigger bed.

Rey flushed red at the thought of him sitting on her bed… of being in her bed.

She wondered how he looked under that loose Tee and those delicious tight jeans. 

“Uhm” Rey looked up at the sound, realizing he caught her staring at his crotch.

Rey’s hands went up to cover her fiery red face “Om my God” she exclaimed embarrassed and heard a deep chuckle.

“I am so sorry” she turned her head down with closed eyes “you can just… sit over there” knowing she gestured in the direction of the beanbag and bed at the same time.

Making sure she wouldn’t directly ask him into her bed after just ogling his crotch.

If the ground could just swallow her now, that would be swell.

“So, what’s your name, sweetcheeks” he asked from her bed.

Rey’s eyes went wide at the nick name “I BEG your pardon” she turned to him.

He smirked at her and tilted his head.

Those damn black locks falling perfectly over his brows.

Rey swallowed, “my name is _Rey_ , _not_ sweetcheeks”.

His grin got bigger, as he nodded, acknowledging her answer but still amused as hell over her flushed face.

Rey tried to steel her face into indifference even though every fibre in her body wanted to jump him, sitting there on her bed all tempting and hot.

He smirked at her “my name is Kylo, pleasure to meet you”.

He emphasised the word pleasure, Rey was sure of it _, that smug bastard_.

She noticed the same glint in his eyes.

Something in him was trying to figure her out, but Rey couldn’t fathom why.

She wasn’t anything special, especially not to an obviously fourth or fifth year student.

“Didn’t you have studying” he asked, pointing at her books on the desk.

Rey jumped a little by the breaking of the silence, realizing yet _again_ that she had been staring at him.

“Oh yes… uhm.. well I can’t, because well… you are here and … my neck is too sore from all the studding”.

It wasn’t a lie, her neck was killing her, but more than that, she couldn’t very well focus with Doctor Sexy-pants in her bed.

Kylo flew out of the bed in a split second and was behind her “Well it so happened to be my speciality” he said in a deep voice and placed his large, warm hands on her shoulders.

Rey blinked up at him “Huh” confused.

He smiled kindly this time, no teasing at all.

“I used to give a lot of backrubs; had a year of studying physiotherapy before I dropped out and went here instead”.

Rey turned around again facing forward, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

He used to do it all the time? So it wasn’t an excuse for toughing her… He was just being kind. _Sucks_.

“Oh, okay”, giving him permission to massage her.

His fingers were divine and Rey drifted off in a blissful haze.

Every touch, every kneading of her sore muscles, it all was the loveliest kind of pain and ended in soft release of pure ecstasy in her upper body.

Kylo stood silently and massaged her, talking to her while he was administrating her neck, shoulders and down her spine.

Not that Rey was in any way capable of giving him a well formulated answer other than ‘sure’, ‘aha’ and ‘okay’.

Rey was so far gone and didn’t notice her own soft moans; not until he hit a really sore spot and eased it out.

Her loud sex-moan rang through her own ears and she stiffed in the chair; hoping for some reason Kylo had gone temporarily deaf.

His chuckle behind her, told her otherwise.

“You have been at it since I started, sweetcheeks” he continued to rub her harder, as if he tried to provoke her to do it again.

Another moan ripped out of her throat without her permission and Rey could just die of embarrassment.

“I don’t mind, I really don’t” his voice was closer to her ear now as his hands followed her muscles down her back.

“I like the way you sound” his deep voice made her shiver and suck in air.

“I don’t know if you always sound like that though” he whispered, his mouth to her ear now.

“What if… I do this” he kissed her on the neck, right below her earlobe.

Rey’s breathe stuck in her throat.

She tried to swallow, tried to breathe.

None of those seem to be possible at the moment.

“And this” placing another wet, sensual kiss on her neck.

Rey leaned unconsciously her head away, giving him more room.

He chuckled darkly.

His tongue licked her neck all the way up.

Rey’s breath came out in small pants, her chest rising and falling.

 _Gods she wanted him_ , but she was too shy to say anything.

 

\---

 

After a long moment of silence Kylo spoke again; “Rey” his voice was impossibly deep.

Rey could only nod and give a small wheezing “mmm” as response, wanting desperately to clench her thighs together to levitate some of the throbbing between them.

“Get on the bed, Rey” it sounded more of a question than a direct order.

None of which Rey would have been able to decline anyways.

She stood on wobbling legs, wanting to go over to the bed, but instead her body decided to turn and capture the man’s gaze. ‘Kylo with the magic fingers’.

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, not understanding why he would be interested in someone like her.

He smiled and stroke her cheek, “you are an enchanting woman” a way of answering her silent question.

Her confusing was even bigger now and Kylo found it absolutely adorable, gave her a sweet smile and bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips.

A small whine came from her lips when Kylo parted away from the kiss again and he couldn’t help a smirk curling up on his lips.

“Do you need help to get to the bed, sweetcheeks” testing the waters to see just how far his massage and kissing had made her frozen on the spot.

Rey nodded dazed and a wide grin stretch over his face.

Kylo lifted her up and carried her like a bride the few steps to her bed and gently put her down.

He toed off his shoes and laid carefully down next to her.

Kylo stroke her cheek again, their eyes meeting and something just felt right between them, something that was meant to be, however corny that sounded.

When Rey began to whimper from the lack of action, Kylo smirked.

He leaned over her, slipping his hand from her cheek into her hair and his lips found her neck again.

A euphoric sigh ripped from her throat, making his cock twitch.

Kylo kissed her down her neck, licked up and down and sucked small red marks on her golden, soft skin.

She squirmed under him, pawing at his arms and tried to arch up to touch him.

His hand that wasn’t entwined in her brown locks, founds its way down her belly, down, down, down it went, Rey’s breathe became more and more erratic.

Even though they were both still fully dressed, Kylo had never been this aroused in his life.

His finger found her slit, covered below a thin pieces of cloth.

She keened under his shrewd administration, licking her earlobe and biting it softly.

Rey was open-mouthed moaning and undulating up into his hand; Kylo didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight… or one that made him more painfully hard in his trousers.

“Rey… I want you… I want to fuck you raw… want to hear you scream my name.” he whispered at the shell of her ear.

His fingers found her wet folds inside her panties, sliding a finger inside her, wigging it to make her whimper.

Kylo bit down on her shoulder, his thumb found her clit while he kept fucking her with his finger.

“Yes … oh Kylo yes… more … I want you… oh please I need your dick inside me”.

Kylo stood up on his knees, almost ripping her pj’s off her and violently opening his jeans and freeing his aching cock, only managing to tug his jeans down over his ass.

He really didn’t have the time to take his pants off; he needed to be inside her right now.

He placed himself between her legs, sliding in slow, making her hands find his arms, tugging on him, whining, pleading him for more.

He pushed all the way into her slick heat, filling her up; groaning at the sensation of her tight, clasping walls.

Letting her get use to his size, he waited with bated breath; it was torture to keep still and he shivered with a need to move.

Rey whimpered and rolled her hips, wanting him to move.

Pulling out of her, Kylo pounded his hips back into hers, skin slapping against skin as he fucked her raw.

He had never been with anyone this tight before and she felt absolutely fantastic.

“Oh fuck Rey, oh fuck… oh yes…” he leaned down into a sloppy kiss, fucking her down into the mattress.

Rey folded her legs around his waist, wanting even more of him.

Kylo parted from the kiss and lifted one of her leg up on his shoulder, making Rey gasp for breath.

Then the other leg, making her sobbing mess of moans and whimpers within minutes.

“Kylo! Oh yes… right there… yes… yes…. YES”.

Her walls twitched around him and he growled, _fuck_ she felt amazing.

Naked sweaty skin slapping against each other as she fell over the edge, “that’s it Rey… fuck you feel so good, when you come”.

Rey keened and clenched her small fingers around his arms “oh Kylo… oh … oh please…”

Kylo grinned “you want more”, Rey only nodded with her eyes closed, as if she remembered her shyness.

Kylo grinned wickedly, well that would just not do.

He slowed down, much to her dissatisfaction, clawing up his arms “please… please more Kylo, please”.

With a wolfish grin he jackhammered into her, giving her all he could, as she screamed his name, nearly breathless from the intense feeling.

“YES, KYLO… YES… THERE…. RIGHT….SHIT… OH FUCK” she came again after only minutes and pulled him down with her.

He slammed into her, letting her milk him dry.

Ropes of white shoot into her warm, twitching heat while he shook of the intensity of his orgasm.

Kylo placed his forehead on her shoulder “Fuck, you felt _too_ good, Rey”.

Knowing he didn’t last as long as he liked, he added “sorry for coming so fast”.

Her near breathless giggling made him look up at her face and his eyebrow shot up confused.

She looked thoroughly ravaged, with a huge smile on her face.

She leered up at him “it … was … amazing” she giggled in a state of high in her afterglow.

Relieved, Kylo let her legs fall down and leaned down to kiss her.

This time it was slow and warm, filled with intense and warm emotions.

His tongue teased her lips and she parted them, inviting him in.

Their tongues slowly danced around, as they laid together, still intertwined.

They didn’t part for what seems to be forever and Kylo would be happy here, live and die here, in her sweet embrace.

Kylo had been resting on his arms, not to crush her and with his long fingers inbedded into her hair.

He could feel her starting to shiver below him, so started to move.

Rey stopped him “oi, where do you think you are going”.

Kylo couldn’t help grinning, “you’re cold. I need to put your blankets over you… or your pants” he offered with a cheeky smile.

Her face suddenly turned sad “are you leaving me” like the two of them had been together for an eternity and he just now wanted to leave her forever.

His gaze turned gentle “do you want me to stay?” not wanting to impose on her, especially because he didn’t know what _this_ was.

A one night stand or something more?

Kylo hoped it was something more, because he didn’t think he could be without her, now that he had a taste of her.

Rey nodded nervously, hoping he would.

Kylo smiled “you want me to stay” he asked again to confirm and she nodded again a bit more shyly, giving him a slight smile.

With a huge grin Kylo answered “okay, I’ll stay” and kissed her sweetly, before slipping out of her.

Rey gave him a beaming smile, thankful that he stayed.

As soon as he was out, she reached over the edge of her bed and got a paper towel roll.

She quickly ripped off a few pieces to sweep up the cum seeping out of her, making sure her bed didn’t got soaked with their combined cum.

Walking through a room full of party people with only a Tee on and no pants, to get to the bathroom was _not_ an option!

Kylo got a sick feeling in his stomach, when he saw how ‘conveniently’ the paper towel was placed by her bed. _Did she do this often?_

Just being ‘one of many’ for her and not something special like he thought her to be… it ached inside him in ways he couldn’t imagine.

Rey looked up to see the thoughts run amok in his eyes, tilting her head understandingly and smiled sweetly at him.

“Allergies” she explained truthfully, hoping it would ease the obvious fear that clouded his handsome face.

Rey got back to the task at hand and quickly cleaned herself, then tossed the crumpled paper towels over her chair and into her wastebasket at the desk.

Clearly at eased again, Kylo couldn’t help chuckle when he saw her hit a slam dunk from that distance.

“Do you play basketball by any chance” he asked with a slight smile.

Rey giggled as she placed the towel back where it belonged.

“Nope, but I have lived with allergies my whole life so I’m kinda use to wake up during the night sneezing… and well… I don’t wanna go outside my bed, so I quickly learned how to aim” she explained somewhat proud of her skills, yet embarrassed by her laziness not to walk those few steps.

“Oh” Kylo felt lighter again.

“Sooo, I can stay” he looked at her, nervous that he ruined his chance by silently accusing her of being a trollop.

He looked at her like an abandoned puppy, but of cause he couldn’t have know that Rey hadn’t been offended, _it was one of the most logical things to think after all_ , Rey thought, already complete lost in him.

Knowing her fingers wasn’t smudged with any sticky stuff, Rey carted her fingers through his hair and tugged him down into a kiss.

She looked up at him and smiled like a teenager in love “yes, you can stay” she bit her lip and paused “… for as long as you like” she said with a timid whisper, not knowing if that was pushing her luck too far.

Kylo looked at her thrilled and kissed her all over/on every inch of her skin, making Rey giggle wholeheartedly.

 _She wants me to stay… and she wants me_ , Kylo shuddered with excitement, this was the best day of his life.

 

\---

 

Next morning when Jessika knocked on her door, the smell of coffee from the kitchen reached under the crack of her door.

She looked over to see Kylo sleeping next to her, only in his boxer briefs and with his arm around her.

Rey smiled. It had been the most wonderful night, spending time talking while she had nuzzled into his arms, that soon led back to sex again and then some more nuzzling into each other’s arms.

She slowly slipped out from under his arm and tip-toed to the door only wearing her panties and her Tee.

Rey unlocked the door and peeked out “Yes” trying her very best to look innocent.

Jessika smirked at her “good morning sleepyhead. Coffee” holding up _two_ cups of coffee for her to take.

Rey’s eyes widened “I… “ and took the cups.

Jessika held up a hand to stop her "if your friend inside is interested, then Poe is crashing on the couch".

Starting to walk away, Jess Looked over her shoulder with a smirk, Jess half yelled down the hallway “just make sure _you_ turn down the volume next time”.

Rey turned and closed the door flushed red with embarrassment only to see a now woken Kylo, trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

 


End file.
